Dreadful Mistakes
by misskiana
Summary: Edward messes up and changes Mike Newton. What will happen in the Cullen household when two vampires lust after and love the same human?
1. Stupid Mistake

**Hi…well I know I probably shouldn't start another story but I promise that I'll try to be better about updating. Also, this story just stuck in my head one day and I couldn't let it go. I hope you like it!**

_Edward's P.O.V.:_

_(A/N: For the record, Bella is still human.)_

I shook my head in pain and regret as I gazed at the figure before me writhing in pain. What have I done? God, it was just a stupid, dreadful mistake…Bella will be so angry…and hurt. I can't deal with her pain. I sighed as my mind recalled the terrible events that had just occurred.

I had been walking to meet Bella at her last period class, Gym, when I heard the sound of a familiar mind. Mike Newton was talking to _my_ Bella. No, Mike Newton was asking _my_ Bella out on a date.

This made me mad. Bella and I had been a couple for a while now! Three hundred ninety-four days, eleven hours, thirty-six minutes, and forty-eight seconds to be exact. Not that I was counting…

I forced myself to return to Mike's mind. I really hated having to rely on someone else's mind, especially his, to find out what Bella was doing but in this case I'd do whatever it took.

(_A/N: Mike Newton will be in italics and Bella will be in bold. Remember MIKE – ITALICS, BELLA – **BOLD. **Okay? Good…)_

_So…Bella,_

**Yeah?**

_Um…I was wondering…You know since the Cullens are leaving early Friday for their camping trip, do you think…_

**Hmm?**

_Do you want to see a movie on Friday night?_

**Uh…**

_It wouldn't be a date of course since you have Edward but Bella; I miss hanging out with you…_

At this point, I decided to stop "listening" so I could reign in my anger. How dare he! How dare he try to poison her with his impure mind! He was undressing her with his eyes while they were having that conversation for goodness sake! I was pissed to say the least. I sighed in frustration when I realized that Bella still had five minutes of class time left. This year, our Senior Year of High School had been great so far. I had every class with her with the exceptions of Art and Gym. She usually had those with Alice, but Alice was spending time with Jasper who had already graduated, leaving Bella alone for the day.

My clenched fists reminded me about Mike. For the next five minutes (though it seemed like hours), I did my best to suppress my anger. I was just starting to feel calm when the bell rang signaling the end of class. Mike and Bella were the last to leave because they were still talking but I greeted my Bella with a small kiss, leaving her dazed. Mike stood there awkwardly as I glared and growled under my breath at him. He really didn't know what he was messing with.

"Um…well I'll talk to you later, Bella." Those were the words that came out of his mouth before he practically ran down the hall to get away from me.

Putting my arm around Bella, I walked her to my car, my mouth set in a grim line. I'm about to open the door for her when she says, "Edward, can I drive my own car today?"

I agree only because I didn't trust myself to be in an enclosed space with her and my still-lingering anger. I promised to meet her that night as usual and watched her drive off. As I headed back to my car, I saw a familiar figure standing next to my car. It was Mike Newton. I sighed as my previous feelings rose up to the surface and walked back to my Volvo.

"Cullen." He said.

"Newton, what do you want?"

"Just hear me out, dude," he said, jumping into the passenger seat of my car.

Surprised by this, I jumped in and drove us at a breakneck speed to my house. I stopped halfway up the private road to the house and turned to face him. "Newton, say whatever you have to say."

"I know Bella is your girlfriend and you like her and everything but I don't believe you treat her the way she deserves. I don't think you deserve her," he said, looking at me with hatred.

I returned his gaze with the same look but of course mine was scarier. He actually cringed but I have to give him credit for not looking away. "Bella is perfect in every way and I know I don't deserve her but I love her. Don't you dare say I don't treat her the way she deserves! Bella is too good for all of us; especially perverts like you. I've seen the way you look at her and you better stop!" I know I was starting to ramble but it was all coming out. All my anger, stress, pain, and doubts from the day I met Bella were coming out. In order to avoid doing something I might regret I quickly opened the door and stepped out of the car and into the forest that borders my house.

Mike made the mistake of following me. "Cullen," he yelled, stepping out of my car, "you wimp! Get back here and talk! Who the hell are you calling a perv?"

He jogged up to me and spun me around. "Yeah, Cullen, Bella doesn't love you. She doesn't need you. She needs a real man." Then he punched me.

Or should I say, he tried to punch me. I blocked his punch and my rage took over. How dare he say those things! He doesn't even know Bella…I delivered punch after punch, careful not to crack his skull though I really wanted to. Once I drew blood from his nose (which I broke), it was over. The monster inside me smelled the blood and I was helpless. Okay, so the monster took over but I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't happy Mike was there right now. I barely registered the screams coming from him at the back of my mind but I enjoyed the chase. He made it exciting. Too bad he was no match for me. Within seconds, I was on top of him, draining the blood out of the side of his neck.

It was so warm, so tasty… My prey was still struggling though. It was yelling in some animal language. No…I spoke that language. He was saying, screaming actually, "You can have Bella! You can have her! Please just let me go!" Bella…Bella…sounds familiar…oh my god. Bella. What was I doing? Quickly I jumped up and ran as far away from him as possible. What have I done? Oh god…years of practice down the drain for…Mike Newton. I was disgusted with myself. How could I?

Upon entering the house, I saw Alice who had an alarmed look on her face. _"I'll get him. Edward, just go to your room for now."_

I agreed immediately and called Carlisle. After explaining the situation to him, he agreed to come as quickly as possible and ordered me not to go anywhere.

Oh god…Bella was going to hate me. My body broke into tearless sobs as I realized that the monster in me had won yet again.

**Weird I know, but tell me what you think. Please? I promise it will get better but I had to get that over with. Review please! By the way, I changed my pen name from Ceana Sorcha to emotional-dreamer. Just to let you know. Sorry about any mistakes. This was pretty-much unedited.**


	2. Waiting Out The Transformation

**Hello! Well, since I love all of you and I think you deserve the best, I am updating right now. I am surprised at how well this is doing and I am eternally grateful to all of you for reviewing! I love you guys! )**

**Disclaimer: Ooh lala, I just thought of a lesson that needs to be taught, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I do not. Haha…sorry that was crappy…**

_Bella's P.O.V. Later that night_

_A/N: Because I couldn't resist…_

Where was Edward? I know he was angry and everything, but he promised to be here tonight. I had gone through my normal human routine of doing homework and fixing dinner without him. Now, it was midnight and he still wasn't here. Needless to say, I was worried. What if something happened to him? My common sense brushed that thought away saying, "He's a vampire, he couldn't be hurt…" but I was still worried.

Quietly I picked up the cell phone that Edward bought for me and dialed his number. Instead of answering on the first ring like he normally did, the phone kept ringing. _Two rings…three rings…four rings…Answering Machine!_ I sighed, frustrated, and dialed Alice's number.

"Bella…" her musical voice called out after the second ring.

Inwardly, I sighed, relieved, and said, "Can I talk to Edward, please? He isn't answering his phone."

I heard awkward shuffling on the other end of the line and Alice was silent for a while. "Alice, what is it?" I asked, "Is Edward alright?"

"Bella…" she began, "uh…I think Edward should tell you. Do you think you could sneak out just this once? Edward needs you…"

"Um…sure. Will Charlie see?"

"Oh no, he's fast asleep. It's been a long day for him," she replied. Sometimes having a psychic as your best friend had its perks…

"Okay, I'll be there soon, Alice." As soon as I hung up the phone, I grabbed a coat and my keys as quickly and quietly as I could and rushed to my car. I drove as fast as my car would let me, which was around 65 mph, to the Cullen household. As soon as I parked my car, Alice was at my side, pulling me into the house.

"He's in his room; just go in," she said, lightly pushing me toward his door.

I opened the door and saw my angel sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. "Edward?" I called out softly, "What is it?"

"Oh Bella…" he whispered so softly that my human ears could barely hear it.

I walked over to him and put my arms around him to comfort him. "What's wrong?"

He didn't speak for a while, instead letting my touch and scent calm him. Finally, he broke the silence by saying, "I…Bella, I messed up."

"Honey, it can't be that bad…We'll get through it. What did you do?"

His eyes still closed, he told me what he did to Mike Newton. During his explanation, I kept my eyes down, taking in what I heard. Once he was done, I looked up and my eyes met his. His eyes showed his fear, shame, worry, and anger. Pressing my lips to his for an instant, I pulled him closer to me.

"Edward, it's okay. Really, it's okay. I'm not mad. I love you, Edward. We'll get through this. It's okay," I whispered to him, again and again.

He remained silent as I sat there soothing my angel, my life, for hours.

_Rosalie's P.O.V._

_A/N: Because I already used Alice…and right now it seems more fun…_

I can't _believe_ Emmett and I are being forced to take in the new vampire. Just because our room is the furthest from Edward's, too! God…I'm going to kill him. First, he falls in love with a _human_ and refuses to change her. Then, he goes and changes one of the most annoying guys at our high school.

Swiftly, Emmett and I carried a writhing Mike Newton to our room. I refused to put him on the bed, so we dumped him into our large closet.

"_Edward…" _I thought angrily, _"your trash is in the closet."_

Angry and tired, I collapsed onto the bed, trying to drown out the sounds of the annoying human in the closet. After about a minute of trying to no avail, I screamed, frustrated. Immediately, Emmett was at my side. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Edward's trash is making too much noise…I tried to block out the sound, but it didn't work!"

At this, a mischievous smile formed on his face. "Well, maybe I could help you with that…" he whispered, seductively. I didn't understand what he meant until he pounced on me, a growl escaping his throat. With that, Emmett and I drowned out the noise for the rest of the night. (He-he…okay sorry but that was soooo tempting. I had to write it.)

_Alice's P.O.V._

_Eww……_How could they do _that_ with Mike undergoing the transformation? I grimaced at the thought. Just then, a vision swept me away, taking me away from my room, my house, and the sounds that are Rose and Emmett. Now, I was in a field…Edward and Bella's field, I realized as I recognized it from various other visions. It was late afternoon and Bella and Edward were arguing over her transformation again. Edward gave in and they were just lying there, content, when something happened. Suddenly, Emmett came out of the forest and slung Bella onto his back, running faster than I have ever seen him run. Then the vision faded out, bringing me back to reality.

"Alice, sweetie, what did you see?" This was Jasper.

"Um…I don't understand it. Edward and Bella were arguing over their transformation again but this time when he gave in, Emmett came and took Bella. I didn't see where they went."

"Hm…well I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just Emmett playing with Edward again…" Jasper said nonchalantly, returning to the book he was reading.

I wasn't so sure but I just let it pass. I finished my homework by three a.m. and went to see Edward. I knocked on the door then pushed it open, dancing my way in. Bella was asleep in Edward's lap, but when I came in, my brother looked at me. "How long will his transformation be?" he asked.

"_Um…wait a second," _I thought. A vision flooded my senses taking me to a writhing and screaming Mike. He was laying on mine and Jasper's bed instead of Rosalie's like he was supposed to. Finally, the screaming seized and the transformation was done. The clock said, "2:28 p.m.". The last thing I saw before it faded out was tomorrow's date.

"Mike's transformation will end tomorrow at 2:28 p.m."

Edward growled at the lack of time then. "Why is his transformation so short?"

"Because you took so much blood and replaced it with venom," I said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

Although I hated to admit it, my brother had really screwed up this time. He let his thirst and anger get the best of him and he changed the wrong person. Now all we could do was wait until tomorrow and deal with whatever comes then.

On my wait out, I whispered, "Bella needs to leave by 4:15 a.m."

**This chapter was pretty much pointless but yeah. I needed a chapter to put in between the last chapter and the next important chapter which will be the next one. So basically, Bella forgave Edward (of course), Rosalie is pissed about Mike, and Alice had a few visions. Remember the first one though. It'll be important later if it happens. Oh yeah and Mike is writhing and screaming on the floor of Emmett and Rosalie's enormous closet. Mike's point of view in the next chapter! Sorry if this was a let down. I don't like this chapter…the next one will be sooooo much better though, I promise. In order to make up for how bad this chapter is; I will give you the next, better chapter tomorrow so you won't have to wait too long. I'm so sorry! Well update please and please keep reading! Like I said, I PROMISE it will get better. **


	3. Waking Up

**((Growls ferociously)) I am pissed right now! It's not right. See, maybe I should explain because it's definitely not because of any of you. I was supposed to go to this beach party today because for a few weeks I volunteered to be a counselor at this day camp. So I'm all excited for a really long time and I got everything ready for today. But when I get there, what do they tell me? They tell me that the freaking bus flaked out on them and we're having the beach party next Tuesday instead. Can you believe that? They had pizza and a movie to make up for it but I didn't want to stay. I'd rather write the next chapter for you guys. ((Screams in frustration)) But I was sooo excited! Oh well, I'll get over it. At least next week is going to be a great week with the beach party on Tuesday and my birthday on Thursday! I can't wait! Well enough of my rambling. Thanks for listening ;) I love all of you. And thank you for trusting me and continuing reading, I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: How about another poem? Roses are red; Violets are blue; I don't own Twilight; but how I wish I do! ((Giggles)) These poems are the worst I've ever written. **

_Mike's P.O.V._

_A/N: You know you want it…_

What the hell, man! The fire was clawing at me; the pain excruciating. The last thing I remember was fighting with Edward and then this pain…All I want is Bella. As the pain worsened, I found myself writhing and screaming. Mostly I yelled for Bella. I don't know why…I guess I just didn't have any room for coherent thought in my mind while this fire burned through my body. It got worse with each breath I took and every heartbeat I heard. When I thought my heart was going to burst, suddenly the fire stopped and ice filled my veins instead.

I don't know, I think the ice feels worse. The rapid change from fire to ice was horrible. It kept switching back and forth for what seemed like decades. When would the pain stop?

Finally, it started dying down and I began to be aware of my surroundings. I was in a room I didn't recognize. It was huge and so much more advanced than my room at home. My room was so cramped, it was almost a closet and it was unbelievably messy. This one was spotless; I bet if you put on a glove and wiped one of the tables, you wouldn't get a speck of dust on your finger. Then, I regained my hearing, finding it was better than it had ever been. Vaguely, I heard whispering but it was so soft that even my better hearing couldn't pick up what they were saying. Finally, the fire and the ice stopped. I breathed out a sigh of relief and got up, stretching.

_Where am I? What's going on?_ I thought, confused.

As I opened the door to exit the room, I heard, "Oh crap, he's awake." But it was so soft, I thought I imagined it. I gave myself a tour of the house until I came to a wall that was covered in photographs. It was in the hallway of the first floor as soon as you went down the stairs. I examined the pictures and I realized that I knew the people in the photographs. I let out a growl when it registered in my brain. I was in the Cullen house.

What the hell was I doing here? I let out a growl, pissed off and ready to go find Edward when I saw something that shocked me. I saw…_me._ But it wasn't me. I was so much paler and my features were more enhanced. I looked _hotter._ Yeah man, if I was hot before, now I was smoking. Bella would be unable to resist me now!

Right after I thought that, I heard a loud, furious growl coming from behind me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward launch himself at me. Reflexively, I moved out of the way, causing him to fall onto the couch. For a moment, I was confused about what happened. I couldn't have moved that fast…it's humanly impossible.

"Ah, yes, but you're not a human…" Edward whispered; a smug look on his face.

What did he mean? Of course I was a human…Right?

Edward started chuckling and he was pissing me off even more. "What the hell, Cullen! What the hell am I doing in your house? Why the hell do I look different? Where the hell do you get off laughing at me? WHAT THE HELL!" Okay, yeah, I was really pissed.

All of a sudden, Edward's whole family joined him in the room, probably to stop me from doing anything. I just stared at them, confused and awed, feeling like an idiot the whole time. I couldn't stop myself, though. I had never seen them up close before. I only saw Edward that close but my anger and jealousy towards him always dominated his inhuman beauty before. Now, up close and personal I saw how beautiful they really were. Rosalie especially, damn that girl is so hot. None of them measured up to Bella though. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life.

After a few moments, the eldest Cullen, Dr. Cullen, stepped forward. "Ah…Mike, I believe we haven't been formally introduced. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme. I think you know the rest but the two blonde ones are Rosalie and Jasper Hale; they are siblings just as Alice, Emmett, and Edward are."

I realized that I was being dazzled by him so I shook my self out of it and said, "Mike Newton."

"Mike, I believe you might have some questions, but please allow us to explain first. We will answer any questions you have afterward. Okay? Just please listen…"

I nodded, unable to speak.

"Mike…you are a vampire." Those were the words that changed my life forever. They explained everything, my new abilities, my thirst, how they had to fake my death, everything. When they were done, it felt like hours had passed when it had really just been thirty minutes. I guess that when you can speak at the speed of light, conversations are a lot faster. When they were done I only had three questions.

"Okay…I have three questions. First, who bit me?" I had an idea about this, but I needed to be sure. "Second, why did they choose me? And third, where is Bella; I thought she and Cullen were _inseparable…_"

Timidly, Alice answered the first question. "Edward bit you."

Ah, just as I thought. I looked at Edward for the next answer. "I didn't choose you, it just…sort of happened. I was angry and it was stupid. It was a stupid, stupid mistake."

When Alice started to answer the third question, Edward roared, "He doesn't need to know! It is none of his business!"

I couldn't handle it. I couldn't be in the same room as that…that monster. I was about to pounce on him when I decided it wouldn't be the best decision; so I ran out the front door instead. I ran as hard and fast as I could, not bothering to look where I'm going. I had to clear my head. This was too much right now. After a while, I slowed down when I smelt something. It was the best thing I've smelt in my life. The monster in me took over then and I launched myself at my prey. I wasn't even thinking about it, it was pure instinct and it was the most exhilarating feeling I've had in my life and I didn't want it to stop. After killing ten more animals, my thirst felt satiated and I raced back to the Cullen house, my new house, wondering what I should do next.

_Bella's P.O.V._

_A/N: Because I know you're wondering where she is…_

This morning, I woke up with Edward in my arms like I normally did, but I was in my room instead of Edward's. "Good morning Bella," my angel whispered, pulling me closer.

_Mmmmm…_I sighed as I breathed in his scent, feeling dazed. "Morning. I need a human minute…" I said, reluctantly pulling away from Edward.

When I was done, I met Edward downstairs where he had a simple bowl of cereal waiting for me. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss before sitting down and eating. While I ate, Edward told me about today's plans. He had arranged for me to go to First Beach with Jacob Black. This surprised me so much that I started choking on my cereal. Edward frowned slightly and lightly pounded on my back until I stopped. "Bella…what am I going to do with you?"

"Why…why am I going to First Beach? You hate Jacob…" I said, voicing my concern.

"You are going there because Mike can't and he is going to wake up today. I only arranged for Jacob to go with you because I knew he wouldn't refuse and I can't be there to protect you so he'll be there in my place."

I pouted half-heartedly and said, "What, you don't trust me to be safe for just a day?"

"No I don't. You can't walk over a flat surface without tripping over your own two feet. Now hurry up and finish your cereal, Jacob is almost here."

I did as I was told and sure enough, Jacob knocked on the door a minute later. "I love you Bella, stay safe…" Edward said as I walked out the door.

"I love you too," I whispered.

Now, I was at First Beach and I was having fun, just fooling around and throwing sand at Jacob just like I did on one of my trips here when I was younger. All of my worries fled my mind as I lost myself in the moment. I knew that Edward and I would deal with our problems when the time came. I felt like the world could wait…it owed me this much. Being this carefree just felt so good…

**Woo-hoo! I updated as promised. Now you guys need to review. I'm going to give you a few days. Mainly because my mom wants me to focus on my party stuff so yeah…I'll update a lot if you guys want that but I like reviews. They motivate me, so the more you guys review, the faster I update. It's simple. Also, I'm happy because I finally got my own copy of Twilight. I read my friend's copy originally but I've wanted my own for so long and I finally have it. Go me! But am I the only one who is sooooo ready for New Moon to come out or what? I'm shaking in anticipation…**


	4. Madness

**Hello! I wanted to shower you with praise for being such lovely reviewers. I am so nice huh? Haha…well that's all…No I'm just messing with you. That was mean huh? Sorry…Well I'll make it up to you by giving you the next chapter. First, the disclaimer though.**

**Disclaimer: Readers, readers, wherefore art though author? She is Stephenie Meyer and she is not I. God…that sucked. Haha…I got that so wrong. Oh well…you get the point. **

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I love you guys. You are awesome, fantastic, and tons of other good adjectives. I am a failure to you guys though! I didn't reach the deadline…I didn't update everyday. I'm so mean! Don't shun me though please! I'm trying, really, I am…it's just my parents don't want me on too late and they refuse to fix my computer. EVIL! Haha well anyway, thanks for waiting and all the reviews! This is like the most reviews I've ever gotten on such a short story…Well it's only 3 chapters so far. You guys rock!**

_Mike's P.O.V.:_

_A/N: Yeah…because…I need to…_

I am surprised that I wasn't scared or something when the Cullens told me that they were vampires. I wasn't even freaked when they told me that I was one too. I was pissed off for sure but I got over it. I guess I've always wondered if they were different or they had some sort of power that drew my Bella in. When I got back to the house after hunting, that's what I did. I thought of a plan to get my Bella. Cullen can't resist seeing her for too long right? Hell, if she was mine I'd never let her go.

"First, I'll wait for Cullen to go meet up with her. Then, I'll track her by her scent like I did with the animals. She'll be unable to resist me in my new vampire state. It's brilliant!" I whispered to myself. I didn't have to worry about anyone hearing because they were all at school or work and Esme was at the store buying food for my Bella.

Now, all I had to do was wait for Edward to go and pick up Bella then I could put my plan into action.

I glanced around the room I was in, Carlisle's study. They decided that it wouldn't be smart to put Edward and I on the same floor because of Bella and out mutual hatred and I couldn't go on the second floor because of…well yeah you know who is on the second floor. So basically, I didn't have a room yet. Honestly, I think they're going to put me either on the third room or build a fourth floor for me. But I didn't know…I don't know anything really about this family…

_Emmett's P.O.V._

_A/N: You'll see why…_

God…that Mike guy disgusted me. He thought that everyone was gone from the house. Yeah right! We've been taking shifts to watch over him but we have to make sure he doesn't know we're here so that he doesn't feel like he's under house arrest. Those were Carlisle's orders, of course. Today was my turn. He had been inside of Carlisle's office for a while so I listened and he was talking to himself. Actually he made this plan to get Bella to like him. Doesn't he know when to stop?

All I knew was that I had to stop him. I didn't know how but I would. Edward can't destroy him anymore now that he's one of us…

Well, at least Rosalie would be home any minute now. At that moment, I heard the familiar sound of her engine coming up the road.

After her car passed, I decided to play a joke on Edward. I put up a sign I made before that said "Caution! Emmett crossing…" His car came a moment later so when it came up to the sign I started running at a human pace across the road. Edward freaked and he tried to stop the car. However, he was driving so fast that he still hit me. It didn't hurt though, just left a dent on his Volvo. I started cracking up. Edward came out of the car, furious. "How dare you, Emmett! You left a freaking dent in my car!" he yelled at me.

I was still laughing. "Man, you've got to read the signs on the road. I mean didn't you see the "Caution! Emmett crossing…" sign?"

He was confused, so Alice and Jasper pointed the sign out to him. They were laughing too. See, some people knew how to take a joke.

He was still mad, so he went back to the car grumbling, "I'm going to get you back for that…"

"Don't worry, Rosalie will fix it," I said, starting to control my laughter.

"Rosalie will do what," Rosalie said, coming up to me and planting a big kiss on my lips. When she saw the car, she just shook her head and said, "When you guys stop with the jokes…"

I just laughed and walked her, vampire-speed, back to the house. When we got to the door, I felt a tap on my back and I turned around to see Alice. "Um…Emmett, can I talk to you for a second, please?"

I looked at Rosalie who just rolled her eyes and walked off to the garage to fix Edward's car. "Sure. What's up?"

"Um…Emmett…do you have any reason you might, uh, take Bella away from Edward?"

"No, Alice, what did you see?"

"Emmett, I saw you taking Bella away from Edward in their meadow…"

"Um…that's strange. Wait, where did Edward go?"

"Oh, he's taking Bella to the meadow right now…"

"Sorry Alice, I have to go," I said, trying to find Mike's scent. Yeah, I was right; Mike was heading into the forest and fast. I sniffed out Bella and ran as fast as I could towards her. I found her with Edward in a clearing of some sort and I threw her on my back.

"Emmett! Emmett, what do you think you're doing?" I heard Edward yelling behind me, he was furious.

"Bella, just hold on okay?" I said as I began to run faster.

Finally, I found the little house that Rosalie and I had built for us in the middle of the woods. I ran up the stairs and set her down on the guest bedroom bed. Her skin was deathly pale with a tinge of green, so I grabbed a bucket and put it in front of her. Good timing, because as soon as I did she started puking. Haha, I guess she didn't get to close her eyes…

Once she was done, she looked at me and said, "Emmett, why did you do that?"

I sighed, of course I would have to explain it to her, I just hoped it wouldn't be so soon because I didn't know how. "Um…Bella, I don't know how to explain this. It was Mike. He was coming for you because he wanted to take you from Edward but he's not trained. He wouldn't have been able to stop himself so I had to take you before he had the chance. I'll let you know when it's safe. I hope Edward can hold him off for long enough and he can't sense you here."

Shakily, she stood up and did something that surprised me. "Thank you Emmett," she said as she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"You're welcome," I said, feeling the lingering heat on my cheek.

"I'm going to lie down until I feel better," she said before falling asleep on the bed. I closed the door behind me and opened all my senses to make sure Mike wasn't coming. Believe it or not, the girl sleeping in the guest bedroom had become like a sister to me. I loved her like I loved Alice.

Speaking of, Alice was coming. "Emmett, I'll watch her, go help Edward!" she said quietly. I didn't hesitate, I ran as fast as I could to meet him.

"Edward! What's wrong? What do you need my help with?"

"I need Bella, where is she?" Edward said to me, looking torn.

"What? Where is Mike?"

"He went to go look for you…" Edward said, confused. "Wait, why are you here?"

"Alice told me you needed help…"

"Emmett, where did you take her?"

"To my little house…I left her with Alice," I said, really confused.

Then, he ran as fast as he could to my house. What was going on? When we got there, my house was torn apart, there was nothing left.

"Emmett, where are they?" Edward yelled, furious.

"I don't know, check the woods, I'll go check the house."

When I got there, I found Alice. "Alice, where did you take Bella?"

She looked confused. "Why would I have Bella?" she asked.

"Because I left her with you!" I yelled, frustrated.

"No you didn't…" she said.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked.

"I haven't seen her…" she said. "What's going on Emmett?"

I couldn't tell her, I wasn't really sure myself.

**Haha…this chapter was really weird and for that I am terribly sorry but I was thinking. Don't you think Emmett and Rosalie are supposed to have powers too? Just a thought…I haven't really decided who was Bella yet. Or maybe I have…haha, I'm so evil. Well, let's take a vote shall we.**

**I think Emmett and Rosalie should have different powers other than their strength and beauty. **

**Beauty and Strength is enough for them. **

**Vote please! It'll help me decide what to do with something later on in the story. I'll try to update soon and sorry this was so weird. I was just in the mood. The next will probably bet better and sorry about the cliffhanger. I suck, I know.**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE!

**I am soooooo sorry for the wait but I am too wired to do anything. Guess what? **

**NEW MOON IS OUT!**

**Yes, according to the barnes and noble website, the book is out for ordering. It says it will arrive in 2 – 3 days but you can never be sure. I'm not sure if it is out in stores yet because when I went to the barnes and noble in my area, it wasn't there….Then again it just became available online so yeah…I think it's still coming and in storage or whatever but yeah…the site says it's out. Also, the 6th Clique book is out and the 7th A-List book and so many others and now I'm so anxious. I want New Moon now! I know I'm a whiner but it's not good for me to feel like this…last time it happened bad stuff happened so yeah… I'm soo sorry. As soon as I'm not feeling this bad I'll update. I started to write the next chapter for you guys and I love you guys so much. Thanks for reviewing!**


	6. Grave Danger

**Hey guys, well thanks for reading and reviewing. You honestly have no idea how much it means to me. I've never gotten this many reviews, ever! You guys are fantastic!**

**Well, to answer one of your questions, no, Mike is NOT a shape shifter. I don't know, it didn't seem right to take someone else's ideas. So which features of our lovely Mike were enhanced? Sorry my lovelies, but you have to wait and see!**

**Disclaimer: I have a dream…that one day I will own Twilight. Sorry that's not going to happen but I DO want to be an author. But of my own book…Do you think I can do it? (By the way, the "I have a dream…" was Martin Luther King Jr.)**

_Edward's P.O.V._

_A/N: Just read…I can't think of why_

"I want my Bella…"

The whole family missed them, but Emmett and I were taking it the hardest. Probably because Rosalie and Bella were gone just like Mike. We had no clue where they were, but Carlisle suspected that it had to do with Mike's ability. However, we couldn't be sure because he wasn't there to test the theory.

Time was progressing and Emmett and I were getting harder and harder to control. I bet the only reason we were still here was because Jasper kept sending waves of calm at us. Also, it didn't hurt to have two vampires holding you down. Alice and Jasper were holding me; Carlisle and Esme for Emmett.

"_Edward!"_ Alice's mind screamed at me; she looked annoyed. I had been trying to block out everyone's mind, so I'm guessing she 'called' my name a few times. "_Finally!"_ her mind went on. _"I had a vision." _

I looked at her and moved my head up and down once to answer her unasked question. She opened her mind and the vision flooded through my head, blocking out all my senses.

It was dark but I was in a room of some sort, a hotel suite. That's when I saw my Bella cowering in fear in the corner. "Edward? Edward, help!" she said, softly, obviously still scared. Then I saw a flash of white and Bella's blood was everywhere. The monster stood there with my Bella in its arms for a while. The vision ended as the vampire was turning its head.

"_Damn it!" _I growled in frustration. If only it lasted for one minute longer…

Jasper tried to calm me but I resisted. "Let me go!" I yelled, thrashing about. I needed to find her. If I didn't hurry, my Bella was going to die.

_Emmett's P.O.V._

_A/N: Yeah…whatever, just read!_

I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have listened to Alice. If I hadn't, Rosalie would've still been here. "If I hadn't, Bella would be dead right now," a voice in the back of my mind reminded me.

"Shush! Rosalie is so much more important…" I said back. Carlisle and Esme were looking at me like I was insane. Hell, I was becoming insane. I couldn't survive without Rose…I just couldn't.

Edward better be glad that Bella is with Rosalie… At this thought, Edward looked at me, alarmed. He was being restrained with so much force now that it looked like it hurt. Well, he shouldn't have yelled, "Let me go!", and thrashed around…

"What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"_If Bella was with Mike, she'd be dead since he's so inexperienced,"_ I thought, rolling my eyes as I did so. Edward could be so stupid when it came to Bella. He didn't even take time to consider what his changing Mike would mean for Bella. He had to change her or he'd never see her again.

"What?" Edward yelled, outraged.

I mentally flinched, but said to him in a low voice, "We have to leave. People are going to wonder about Mike and apparently everyone, especially Bella, is in danger. I know you love her, or you say you love her, but you have to make a choice. Change her and be with her forever, or don't and let her die."

Angry, he growled, but made no comeback because as much as he didn't want to admit it, I was right.

**It felt like a bit much to change point of views three times in a single chapter so you'll just have to wait until I update again, won't you? Sorry! My eyes are practically swollen shut from all the crying I just did. So many people updated with sad stuff today! God…not that I completely mind but yeah. You know what…I just want to give up…I just want to give up and sob and curl into a ball. I just want to scream until I can't anymore…I can't deal. I just don't want to do it anymore…Sorry about that…my recent crying just brought that out yet again. Sorry!**


	7. Dreaming

**Hi guys. I know I have been awful about updating recently. I've just been so busy and I read New Moon. That's reason enough. Well, I had a wonderful birthday party yesterday and now I've come up with a new idea. I will update one of my stories at least twice a week. I want to finish all of these! Well, actually I want to finish "The Hidden Daughter" so I can focus on this one. It really bothers me that I haven't finished that. Well, here you go. I hope it doesn't completely suck. **

**By the way, thank you to all of you for reviewing! You all rock and I suck.**

**Disclaimer: Everybody sing "Y-M-C-A" because I do not own Twilight or New Moon and it's just fun. **

_Rosalie's P.O.V.:_

I was standing in a field full of beautiful flowers. It was huge! Emmett's and my own sacred spot. This was the patch of land I had been standing on when I heard him on that fateful day. I looked around and saw that everything was exactly as it had been the first time I came here. It was full of tall grasses and wild flowers bordered the meadow. It was surrounded on three sides with forest and one side with a river that had a fast, strong current. The sun was out, exposing me for the monster that I really was. But right now, I didn't care. All I wanted was to relive the moment. All my worries and thoughts faded to the back of my mind as I sat still and just listened. Opening my eyes, I realized that I had sunk to the ground. Frantically, I looked down at my outfit to survey the damage. When I looked down, instead of the short, black denim mini and the blood red halter top I had been wearing, I was wearing something…old fashioned. With a jolt, I realized that these were the clothes that I had found Emmett in.

Emmett? Where was he? I turned to whisper to the one person in my life…or existence…who made this whole thing worthwhile.

But when I turned, it all faded away. In place of the meadow was a hospital room. Confused, I moved the curtain in front of me to get a better view. It was Edward with Carlisle. Vaguely I registered that something was different about him but before I could voice my concern, he started screaming and writhing in pain.

"Stop the fire!" he was yelling. Finally, I realized what the difference was. This wasn't the Edward I knew, this was the human Edward. His green eyes and slight color told me this. I was there with him during his transformation; I was feeling his pain.

"Stop it!" I yelled weakly. "I just want Emmett…Take me back to our meadow! Please! Make it stop!"

The scene changed yet again, this time I was in a dark room but my heightened senses picked up on a presence in the room with me. "Hello?" I called. "Who is there?"

"Rosalie…" a voice sneered. It was quite frightening actually, and it took a lot to get me scared.

"Who…who is it?"

"Rose, we used to be family. I thought you loved me," the voice continued.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked, getting seriously freaked out.

"Your savior, the big, strong Emmett isn't going to save you from this one. It's your entire fault, you know. Your entire fault…"

"Stop it! What's my fault? Where is Emmett?"

"It's your fault that she's gone. It's your fault she left. It's your entire fault…" This person was beginning to speak in circles. He wasn't making any sense.

"What? Who left? How is it my fault?" I asked, confused.

"Bella left."

"Edward?" I asked, appalled. I finally recognized the voice. It was so full of pain, regret, sadness…and I think hate that I didn't recognize it at first.

"Yes, it's me. Rose, it's your entire fault. What did she ever do to you? She always tried to get you to like her and you hurt her. That's what you always did. Now she's gone forever. She won't even be able to live a normal human life. You ruined her, Rosalie. You _killed_ her."

"Edward…no…I didn't…I couldn't have…I didn't go near her…" I didn't go near Bella. I always keep my distance. What he was saying didn't make sense.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he roared. I cringed at the tone of his voice.

Then, in a quieter voice, he added, "I saw you."

"Edward, please. I didn't kill her," I pleaded with him to find reason.

"Save it for someone who cares, Rosalie. You are dead to me. I'm going to make you feel the pain I feel. Guess what, Rosalie? The pain doesn't go away. Time stands still when you have no reason to exist. You don't smile, you don't laugh, and you're just there. Nothing matters anymore. I'm going to make you feel what I feel."

"Edward, no. Please. I didn't do it."

"It's too late…" he whispered and he was gone. A moment later, he was back holding something in his arms. Somehow I knew what it was, but I hoped with all my being that I was wrong. Of course I wasn't. In my arms I was holding my husband's ashes. All traces of life left over from my human life left me then, sadness and overwhelming pain replacing it. Instantly, I knew that Edward was right. It wouldn't go away; it never would.

At this point, I woke up screaming. "EMMETT! EMMETT! NO! EMMETT!" Dazed and confused, I looked around the room I was in. It was vaguely familiar but not comforting at all. I was in a hotel room. More specifically, the Ruston; the hotel stationary on the bedside table told me that. That's when I heard a faint whimpering sound coming from the bathroom.

Quickly and quietly, I went to investigate. I didn't remember coming here…What happened? The last thing I recalled was seeing Emmett pull one of his stupid jokes and something happened after that but it was a little hazy…

When I opened the door, I saw Bella curled into a ball, whimpering and sobbing into herself. "Bella?" I called out softly.

"No…leave me alone…just leave me alone…" she managed to whimper out between sobs.

"Bella, I'm not going to hurt you. Are you okay?"

"I just want Edward. Please, stop this. Take me home…I want Edward."

Something clicked in the back of my mind then and I realized something. Just minutes ago, I had been sleeping. Sleeping, as in unconscious and resting. I was dreaming. Also, I didn't want my brother, Edward, to ever be that mad at me. And I wanted Emmett to be back into my arms. I didn't care about his stupid jokes or anything else, I just wanted him back. But I had been _sleeping_…Something weird was happening.

The last thing I remembered before someone knocked on the door was that I had seen a flash of white and bright red eyes before the nightmare.

**I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner! I finally decided for sure what Mike Newton's gift is. Since it took forever for me to update, I'm going to give you a choice. It's a spoiler. So I will tell you what Mike Newton's gift is if you want to know because you aren't going to find out until one or two or possibly even three chapters after this. So if you want to know about his gift or if you have any questions, just tell me in a review or private message. I accept both! Thanks so much for reading!**


	8. False Lead

**Hello! I am so terribly sorry. If you have any ideas at all of how I can make it up to you, I'm open to ideas, really. I haven't updated in 35 days. I am a truly horrible person and don't you dare try to disagree with me (you all know it's true but you're all so terribly nice that you'd do it anyway)! Well, I am honestly making an effort here. I have finally found time in my over-packed with homework schedule to update. I really do care about you all and I really do appreciate your reviews and I know I haven't been showing it. I'm so sorry for that. Well you've waited long enough…**

_Alice's P.O.V.:_

_(A/N: I know, I know, another point of view change. I'm sorry, I'll try to limit in the future. It's just that I love all the characters so much and I get so excited I'll limit myself though. I promise.)_

I rubbed my head as I got up from my seat on top of my wonderful husband, Jasper. He looked up at me, a question in his eyes. Sighing, I cleared my throat, calling for everyone's attention.

"I just had another vision," I stated, looking around the room at my family to make sure they were all listening. They were. "It was the same one as earlier. I was in the same room, I mean. But this time, I saw a flash of white and the room was empty. The last thing I saw before it ended was the door. It was swinging but I couldn't tell whether it was opening or closing. It feels like we're running out of time. We have to move, now."

"But…but…where do we go?" Emmett said, stupidly. He was really having a hard time without Rosalie there…

"Um…I…I don't know. Carlisle?" I said looking at him for ideas. The rest of the family followed suit.

"Well, Emmett, you know Rose better than the rest of us. Where do you think she could've taken Bella?"

After a moment of thought, he said, "Well Rose, being Rose, would want to go somewhere familiar to her but still completely…uh…Rosalie."

He was talking in circles, but I understood what he meant. If Rosalie were to run away, she'd want to go to someplace familiar to her so that she would at least know her way around well enough but it had to have certain characteristics… Basically, it had to have a good number of stores and/or malls nearby for her shopping needs and it needed to be close enough to a food supply of some kind so that she wouldn't have to deal with 'sucking the annoying humans dry' as she put it. I knew that Rose really wasn't that heartless and the real reason was that she loved humans too much. She didn't choose to be a vampire; it was kind of decided for her. She missed her humanity which certain things like living in a secluded place away from humans wouldn't work for her. The city of Forks was pushing it but she decided that Port Angeles was close enough to be bearable.

So if Emmett was right, then Rosalie would have to be someplace close (because she wouldn't want to travel too far away from Emmett, though she would deny this furiously if it were mentioned to her) and into some city or something like that. Where could she be….

"The Ruston!" Emmett and I exclaimed at once. The Ruston was a _very_ nice hotel near the edge of Port Angeles. It was perfect.

"I'll dial," Edward said, already holding his cell phone up to his ear. It was times like these that I was glad we had a mind-reader in the family. "What's her name?" he asked quickly.

I paused for a second then I started laughing. "Brittany Smith." Typical Rosalie…she used two of the most common names imaginable. She thought it'd make it harder to find her. She's wrong, of course.

I could hear both sides of Edward's conversation. "Hello, this is Tracey for the Ruston hotel in Port Angeles, may I help you?"

Edward told the girl, Tracey, what he needed, unleashing the full power of his velvet-like voice on her. Poor girl… Two seconds later, Tracey, stuttering, told Edward to hold on and that she'd link him to the room's main line.

"Thank you," he replied curtly and waited while the phone to Rose's room rang.

"Hello?" a girl said on the other line. The whole family sighed in relief, it was Rosalie. At this, Edward hung up and we all sped off to our respective vehicles, happy to have a lead.

_One hour later_

"Edward, what room is she in?" I whispered quickly, heading straight through the lobby to the elevators. I had to struggle to remember to run at human speed but this was frustrating…

"413," he said running almost too fast. God…curse you, Edward! Are you trying to get us caught? Apparently he heard me because he slowed down and looked back at me rolling his eyes. Good boy… I thought with a smile. He just shook his head and chuckled.

We all piled into the elevator with the exceptions of Carlisle and Esme who were waiting in the parking lot with the cars just in case we needed a quick getaway. The ride up the elevator was extremely unpleasant. Imagine four vampires, two of which are extremely were at the moment, waiting for the elevator, which happens to be going impossibly slow, to reach the fourth floor. Crazy isn't it? By the time we were passing the second floor I was feeling what I could only describe as claustrophobia. I sighed and leaned back into Jasper's chest, happy to have him there. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. "Only two more floors to go," he whispered. I looked hesitantly at the two brooding vampires behind us. One was glaring at nothing in particular, growling every few seconds and the other was either humming the same lullaby I had heard a million times or obsessing over Bella's safety. Needless to say, that was a _long_ elevator ride.

When the elevator came to a stop, Emmett and Edward were pushing forward, taking advantage of their size to get to the front of the elevator. When Emmett tried to shove me out of the way, I heard my love growl menacingly at him. He pushed Edward and Emmett, lightly out of the way and stood unmoving with me in his arms directly in front of the elevator doors. I giggled happily and snuggled into his chest to show him I was pleased.

I turned left at the first hallway, Jasper and the other two close behind. Four thirteen, four thirteen, four thirteen… It had become a mantra in my head. I paused for half a second at each door until I found the right one. Room 413 was the last one in the hallway near the soda and ice machines. Pleased with myself, I knocked lightly on the door but I guess it had been open already because it just swung open revealing the room that I had seen in my visions.

Covering my mouth, I gasped in shock at the sight. My mind barely registered a snarl and a growl coming from somewhere behind me but I was too focused on the horrifying sight in front of me. The room was trashed, the couch torn into shreds, the tables knocked over and broken in half…it was all unrecognizable. That wasn't the worst part though. There was blood _everywhere_. The room was drowning in it. There was so much of it that it was impossible even with my heightened sense of smell to figure out if this was human or animal blood. I walked into the room carefully, searching for a sign of Rose or Bella. I scanned the room frantically when my eyes fell upon something. There was a red rose and a white envelope sitting on the counter in the kitchen. There was a stark contrast between the white of the envelope and the red of…everything else. I took it into my hands and ripped it open, my hands shaking with fear and anxiety at what I might find.

I opened up the letter and it said two words in elegant script. _"I'm sorry."_ It said.

Oh no…what had Rosalie done this time? I looked around the room confused and worried and I felt Jasper's arms circle my waist silently telling me he was here for me. Edward sunk to the floor, violent sobs racking his body and Emmett went to wreck whatever was left of the room. We really needed Rosalie and Bella to come back. The only thing is…what to do…

**I'll update soon okay! I already know what's going to happen next. I'm so happy ). Review please!**


	9. Sleeping Leads To Insanity

**Yay! Thank you for reviewing! I thought you all hated me. Thanks so much. (Sobs in relief) Thanks ) You are all so nice to me and I don't deserve it. Well here is me updating again. Hopefully this doesn't turn out bad. Oh and to clear something up for everyone…MIKE IS NOT A SHAPESHIFTER. Hehe you got that? Just thought I'd clear that up for you guys. Well, I'll tell you his real power soon. I can't wait for the 'big debut'. Hehe…my school is having a carnival. I'm so happy ). It's fun and I'm going back tomorrow. Okay on to the story…**

_Rosalie's P.O.V.:_

_(A/N: I'm going to be focusing on Alice, Rosalie, and Mike's point of views for the meantime. This is so that I don't confuse my readers and because I'm having a lot of fun doing it. Hehe…)_

"Edward?" I called out weakly, still running. I was beginning to get slower, the weight of all the blood weighing down heavily on me. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…What was happening? I'd had another blackout but now I remembered what happened. I had been sleeping but this time I realized what was happening. This was certainly not normal. It was…

A high-pitched scream echoed off the trees and immediately I changed direction. How was that vampire so goddamn smart? The wailing continued and I began to run faster, pushing myself. I had to make it. I despised the blackouts now. What had I been thinking when I was wishing for a chance to dream again? To be unconscious even for a second? That was so stupid of me. Abruptly the noises stopped and instead the darkness and silence of the forest closed in around me menacingly.

"Stop it!" I yelled at nobody in particular. "Just stop it!" I was sobbing without tears now. Maybe this was how Alice had felt when she had been having vision during her human life. Maybe I should've been easier on her those first few years… I sighed in frustration. Rosalie, get a hold on yourself. You are not crazy. Do you hear me, not crazy!

Then why are you talking to yourself? Another voice asked me. I pouted. Wait, were two voices talking to each other in my head? Maybe I was going insane…"No," I whispered, "I'm not insane."

The blood was making it harder and harder to keep going on. It was so hard…but I had to continue. For Emmett if not for Edward.

"Bella?" I whispered, my voice shaking.

What have I done? Don't blame yourself; you couldn't have done anything… This was the annoying voice in my head again. Stupid, stupid voice! Just shut up already! I was terrified. Yes, as crazy as it sounds, I, Rosalie, am terrified. If you had told me that a week ago, I would've laughed in your face and said you were insane. So much has happened since then… So much has happened since yesterday…

I closed my eyes for a second, trying to gather up what little strength I had. When I opened them again, I was barely surprised to see the striking flash of red eyes before I was pulled into the darkness yet again. This time I went willingly, too exhausted to do struggle. I'm sorry Emmett…I've failed you.

This was when the images came again, floated around me, in front of me, into me. This was the worst part of the sleep. I didn't dream. I had nightmares. Everything that plagued me when I was awake was so much worse when I was asleep. I kept turning as the images glimmered in and out of focus. Finally, one came into focus, blocking out the rest. Immediately I broke down into sobs when I saw what this strange world was trying to show me. This was when I felt an abnormal sensation on my face. I reached up to wipe my face when I realized I was crying. I had actual tears. I hadn't felt tears in so long… This went to the back of my mind when I began to relive the nightmare that was yesterday morning.

Someone had just knocked on the door, so after making sure Bella was okay, I walked over and opened it. "Rosalie…" a voice, smoother than silk, whispered.

"Who is it?" I asked. At the time, I had been confused and I was confident in my belief that I could take on anyone and anything.

"You have something I want," the voice stated, not wasting any time.

"What?" I asked, surprised. For some reason, my mind went back to the nightmare I had had just minutes before and an involuntary shiver went up my spine.

"Give me Bella."

"Who are you?" I asked, desperately searching the shadows outside of my room.

That's when I saw it. A figure strode up to me, way too fast to be a human. "Do you recognize me, Rosalie?" The figure moved a little closer but I still couldn't make out its face. "Don't you know me?"

"N…no…" I stammered.

"Oh, is the great, beautiful Rosalie scared?" he said in a mocking tone. "Don't be afraid, Rose, I won't hurt you. I just want Bella. She and I were made for each other. I know you have her. I gave you to her. Don't you remember? Don't you remember, Rosalie?"

At this, he stepped into the light revealing the figure's true identity. It was Mike Newton. "Rosalie, you know me now right?"

"Mike," I said, with a slight nod. This was all too confusing. "But…how?" This question summed up so many things. How did he give Bella to me? How did he evade Edward? How did he find me? How did he make me sleep? How could he do this to my family? I had so many questions.

"Ah, later Rosalie. I'll answer all your questions. You have been really good."

"What are you going to do with her?" I asked, suddenly worried for Bella's safety.

"I'm going to make her want me. Then, I'm going to hurt him like he hurt me all those times. He doesn't deserve Bella. He isn't good enough." He concluded his little speech with a wide grin that chilled me to the bone.

It was at this moment that I knew what I had to do. I had to save my family.

"Do you want to see her?" I asked, motioning him in.

"Oh, Rosalie, I knew you'd see my way." He stepped into the room quickly, shutting the door behind him.

I led him into the living room and paused for a second. I made the decision in less than half a second and I turned on him. I launched myself at him, but he seemed to be prepared for this. "Rosalie, I know what you really want. You want to give Bella to me. All she's ever done is cause trouble to your family. I can make that all go away. Just trust me…" At this, his eyes flashed red for a second then slid back to his normal color which was an abnormal shade of violet. This was when I felt the darkness swallow me up and when I began to fight it. Vaguely I heard Mike's voice whispering some words to me. I couldn't understand him though.

Horrified, I watched as my body began to fight itself. I was scratching and hitting myself with all my might, tearing off skin here and there, making me bleed. The most alarming thing, however, was that I was unable to control myself. The whispering continued into I had beaten myself into a bloody mess and it had stopped. Struggling and writhing on the floor, I closed my eyes, hoping that I could wake up somehow. This was a mistake though. I had been concentrating on being awake and I was…in a way. My body was still moving and responding but I had no control whatsoever over what I was doing.

Behind my closed eyelids, I saw the real world. I was carrying a screaming Bella out of the bathroom and into the welcoming arms of Mike Newton. Stop! I tried to scream. I didn't want this. I wanted to save Bella, to help her. Mike wouldn't be able to control himself. He would suck her dry. His plan wouldn't work. Gathering what was left of my will, I tried my hardest to get close to Bella. To whisper for her to calm down. To bite her. Yes, I bit Bella. Mike was livid but he left, snarling that he'd get me back for that.

What seemed like hours later, I finally woke up for real. I had discovered that while in the dream state if I closed my eyes, I had access to the real world. I tried to sit up but a loud, agonizing shriek stopped me. Surprised, I realized it was my own. Shocked, I watched as my beautiful marble skin turned into the bloody mess that had been me in my dream. Still shrieking because of the pain, I managed to get up and get over to the side table. It had been ruined along with everything else somehow. Also, blood now covered every inch of this place. Sniffing, I vaguely registered that this was a mixture of bears, deer, and Bella blood.

Remembering what I had done in my sleep, I returned to the task at hand. I wrote the only two words I could think of to sum up what I was feeling right now. "I'm sorry," I wrote in my elegant script. Putting it into the envelope with the red rose that I had found near my bed, courtesy of the hotel, I slipped it carefully onto the kitchen counter making sure that not an inch of blood covered it so that it would be easier to spot once one of my family members came here. I knew it would be only a matter of time before they came.

That's when I jumped out the window, limping and running, trying to find Mike. He led me on a hot pursuit through the forest where it all began again. This is where I was now…Mike had done it somehow. This was all Mike. All I could do now was lay there letting the darkness consume me, silently wishing for Emmett and wondering how Mike had gotten so goddamn smart.

**Yes, another brain puzzle for you. I am so mean. Well, if you're wondering why it's so confusing, let's think here. This is Rosalie's point of view. While she certainly isn't stupid, she isn't known to be the smartest out of all the Cullens. And as for Mike, what do we really know about Mike. Nothing really and that makes everything possible. There are so many what-ifs at this point. Well sorry it's confusing, basically, Rosalie thinks she's going insane and trust me…there are a bit of uh…things that Rose learns that will become helpful soon. Basically, it's up to Rosalie to save Bella and stop Mike right now. The fate of everyone and this story is in her hands. The only question is, do you trust her? Haha…I'll try to update soon. Next chapter is in Mike's p.o.v.**


	10. Answers and More Questions

**Hey! Well I am possibly one of the worst people you know. I'm so sorry. I know that is so overused but I seriously thought I updated recently. Then I was sick and I have all this make-up work and now I have applications and tests and just…yeah…I'm so sorry. I have freaking friend issues on top of that and I've been diagnosed with chronic daily headaches. Freaking lucky me. Sorry, today's been a bad day. **

**Okay…well umm I'm dedicating this chapter to all my reviewers and readers. Please don't hate me! Um well…I really hope that this stays good and that you all still like it and that you don't completely hate me. I'm so sorry…Well I hope I get a chance to clear things up soon. **

_Mike's P.O.V._

_A/N: As promised._

Why did _Rosalie _have to go and bite Bella? I'd had it all perfectly planned out and she ruined everything. She had been wrong about my thirst. I could control it. I know I can. It was because of my abilities. I had discovered them the other day when Emmett had been watching me. Knowing fully well that he was listening, I started talking to myself out loud. I mean seriously, the guy thought I was stupid.

That's when I discovered my power. I found that I had a very strange gift to bend people's wills to my liking. Amazing, isn't it?

According to what that old guy…I mean Carlisle Cullen said; we all have characteristics that we carried into our rebirths as vampires. I did a bit of thinking during that time about my old life and what I wanted now. I came to three conclusions. First, I wanted Bella for myself. I deserved her after all I've been through and _Cullen_ certainly wasn't good enough for her. Second, I had to get _Cullen_ back for making me into this…thing. It was actually pretty cool though, I don't know why it seemed like he didn't like it. You were faster, stronger, more handsome, and just better than you were before. Why would anyone not want to be a vampire? My final conclusion was that the only way I would be able to accomplish my first two goals is by discovering what my special ability was. At the time, I had been confident that I had one. Why? Simply because I am a special kind of guy…

After hours of silence and deep though unbroken by distractions of any kind, I created a list of abilities I might have carried over into my life…or death…as a vampire.

_Mike Newton's List Of Possibilities _

Good looks (I definitely had this…maybe I can dazzle anyone into getting what I want)

Persuasiveness (I was very good at this, that's how I became so popular…other than my good looks)

Dreamer (I was always able to imagine Bella in vivid detail and I had many dreams during my human life…most involving Bella…oh, so beautiful…she will be mine)

Shape-shifter (I was able to pretend to be anyone that I wished in order to maintain my popularity)

Invisibility (right before I 'died' that's how I felt in Bella's eyes)

Confidence (maybe I can suck up someone's confidence enough to make them obey whatever I wish them to believe)

Flying (like Superman! That guy got all the babes…)

Shooting webs from my fingers (like Spiderman)

Mesmerize (maybe I can sing a song and they will hear my beautiful voice and worship me…or maybe not…I remember that one time I tried to serenade Lauren. _Shivers_)

After I reviewed my list, I found a small pattern. There were a lot of possibilities in the work I did to maintain my status as the most popular guy at Forks High School. If I had that kind of power back then…it would be a hundred times stronger as a vampire!

That was how it all began. I found that I could make anyone fall into a trance/dream-like state. While in that state, they cannot harm themselves but judging from what happened to Rosalie earlier, you can harm yourself. I cannot simply make them do what I wish; my gift is to sort of plant a seed of doubt or something equally terrible in their minds. This lowers their defense and all around confidence in everything. I imagine that this can cause long-term effects on any humans if I chose to use it on them. Anyway, after fighting this seed of doubt for so long in their dream state, they have neither the will nor energy to fight off whatever I want them to do. They get lost in their own minds somehow. I have no idea if they ever find their way out.

Really, it's confusing to explain. I guess the only way to understand would be by experiencing it yourself. Too bad I have no desire whatsoever to do that.

Returning to the task at hand, I watched my beautiful Bella, writhing and screaming, so I flashed my eyes and lulled her to sleep, awaiting the day when she would wake up, more beautiful and perfect than she had ever been.

_Alice's P.O.V._

This was becoming harder and harder to figure out; it was incredibly frustrating. The whining and growling coming from behind me didn't help at all either. What was going on? What was Rosalie sorry for? What did my vision mean? Why were we too late? Whose blood was everywhere? How did Mike fit into this all?

Actually, I think I know the answer to the last question. I have this instinctive feeling that this is all Mike's fault. Carlisle thought the exact same thing. If he has the power to outsmart all of us and fight Rosalie, we've definitely underestimated him.

After dragging Edward and Emmett out of that room, we decided on a new plan of action. We were going to have 'search parties'. Each of us with a special ability was going to lead a search party. That meant that Jasper and I had to be separated. This would be really hard without him but I knew it was for the best. My visions weren't helping all too much so we had to try something new. Emmett paired with Jasper, Esme with Edward, and Carlisle was with me. Since my visions had shown that they were nearby and the blood seemed fairly fresh, we believed that they were nearby. Jasper's ability to feel the emotions of others combined with Emmett's hunting ability was our best bet. I could only hope that this was enough.

We had so much riding on this. So much could go wrong if we failed or if we didn't make it in time. None of us thought of this as we set off to our respective areas, using all that we could to find even a trace of one of them or a lead of some kind.

_Mike's P.O.V._

I could smell vampires. They were coming closer. After I had taken care of that cocky bitch of a vampire, Rosalie, for the moment at least, I went to check on my Bella. Even in her sleep, you could see the pain on her face, the things that plagued her in her dreams. It was all I could do not to reach out a hand to try to comfort her. I figured it would be best not to tempt myself. She would be mine in a matter of time anyways.

Judging by how strong the scent was, I'd bet I would have about fifteen minutes before the vampires caught the scent of Bella's delicious blood. Fifteen minutes would give me enough time to devise a brilliant plan. If only I knew where to begin…

_Alice's P.O.V._

It was about another hour before any of us caught a lead, cover as much ground as we possibly could with as much detail as possible.

The pair to find a lead, surprisingly enough, was Edward and Esme. Esme was the one who found it, actually. Once she was sure, she'd called us and we all gathered here, at an opening into the woods. I guess it was the attention to detail that she had as an architect that helped her find this. She had found a small path that led into the woods. This wasn't a normal path though. No, instead it looked like something…or someone…had plowed their way into this part of the trees. Also, if you looked very closely, you could see faint traces of blood. It smelled like animal and it could very easily have been a wounded animal but it was the closest thing we'd had to a real lead in a very long time so we decided to check it out.

Esme with her trained eyes served as the leader of the group with Jasper guarding the rear. Edward was on constant alert for any foreign 'voices' that might harm us or lead us to our destination.

Emmett was the one I was afraid of though. He had never lost Rosalie like this before. He was walking in front of me, muscles taunt and eyes black as the night, relying solely on his senses and instincts to lead him at this time. I felt sorry for any animals or humans that tried to cross his path today.

We were careful, constantly searching this way and that, never straying from the path. It came as no surprise when Emmett let out a snarl and took off running though. It was a wonder that even with his hunting ability he hadn't been able to sniff out anything sooner. We ran quickly, doing our best to follow him, trying to call out to him and ask him what he sensed. He was beyond reason and all coherent thought, however. So we trusted completely in him and followed him blindly into the dense forest.

_Mike's P.O.V._

They were coming closer. Why did they have to be so fucking fast? Regardless of their speed, my plan was almost complete. Once they found the bitch, it would only be a matter of time before they smelled Bella.

When that happens though, I will be ready. I will take all of them down, every last one of them. They ruined my life; they took everything from me. Now it was time that they paid for what they did. They fucked up everything. They had to pay.

_Alice's P.O.V._

After a few minutes of running, we eventually came to a stop. Emmett scanned the trees surrounding the narrow path that we had managed to make our way back to and took a few steps forward. Crouching down low, he growled ferociously in a way that probably scared even Jasper and took a giant leap.

He vanished from sight for a second and came back clutching something in his arms.

At first I thought it was just a bundle of plants or a dead animal of some sort but hearing its voice made me stop.

"No…must go on…must stop…" it was whimpering.

Carlisle was the first one to move. He rubbed the creature gently and whispered, "Rosalie?"

Suddenly, Edward took in a big gasp of air and started clutching his head. Jasper in turn felt his pain and I squeezed his hand to remind him that I was here. He smiled gratefully at me and did his best to hold it in.

"Edward? Edward, what is it?" Esme asked him, concerning ringing in every syllable.

"The pain…" he gasped out. "It hurts so much. Make it stop…"

Carlisle tried again, "Rosalie, if it's you, answer me."

The thing in Emmett's arms just kept shaking and whimpering incoherent things.

Carlisle took charge then. "Edward, I need you to tell me. Is it her?"

Edward grimaced once more at the pain and whispered almost too softly for even me to hear, "I…Kind of."

Emmett let out another loud growl. "How is it kind of her? Edward! Is it Rosalie?"

"I…I don't know. Stop the pain. It hurts so much…"

Suddenly, it was as if a veil was lifted and the creature opened its eyes. Looking up at Emmett, it whispered, "Emmett."

In that instant, I knew it was her and I raced forward to embrace her. As I did, however, millions of scraps and cuts ranging in size and severity appeared all over its body, bleeding profusely.

I gasped aloud. "Rose…how did this happen?"

"The sleep…" she whimpered, "We must save her. Don't go to sleep…"

She was making absolutely zero sense.

That's when things went from bad to worse. Edward caught a scent in the air. We all smelled it a moment later. It was a scent he would know anywhere.

_Bella's blood._

He took off running in that direction without a thought. I was about to follow when a hand on my shoulder and a vision stopped me at the same time.

"No…" I whispered once the vision was over. "He can't do that. We have to stop him…"

I turned to see whose hand was on my shoulder and I saw Emmett, still cradling the broken Rosalie in his arms.

I looked around and that's when it hit me. This was all I had left of my family now. If Mike succeeded, all would be lost, my family, my love, everything. We couldn't let him win.

"No…" I whispered once more, erupting in dry sobs. "No."

**Hahhaha where did I get all these vocabulary words? I hope this wasn't terrible. Uh… yeah. This was my longest chapter yet. I'm so proud. Sorry for making you wait so long. Read and review, please! **


	11. Prelude to Danger

**You know what, I'm just going to give you the next chapter already.**

**I'm not even going to give you an excuse. That's wasting time…though I do have a lot of valid ones. I am so sincerely sorry. I really, truly am sorry. I suck for not updating for so long. Months…Okay, I know the trust ship has probably sailed a long time ago but I really do want to make it up to you so I'll try to stay tuned in with this story and update A LOT. Enough waiting, don't you agree?**

**This is dedicated to all of my readers and fans, you have no idea how much this all means to me.**

Mike's P.O.V.

Yes, they were coming closer. Any moment now and they'd all be in my trap. Just a little bit further…

Jasper's P.O.V.

_(A/N: New limit for myself and this story. Maximum point of views per chapter is two so it's Mike & Jasper for this chapter. Sorry about that. I hope it'll be less confusing this way.)_

Something wasn't right. I slowed down in an attempt to put some more distance between myself and Edward. The pain he felt when Rose became coherent was unbearable. I couldn't focus with that much pain. I skidded to a stop as I realized what the problem was. Where was Alice? I thought she would've been one of the first to go after Bella. My instincts told me that this was too easy, something was about to happen.

"No Jasper," my common sense said, "you guys worked so hard to find this lead."

However, I still couldn't erase that thought in the back of my head. I hesitated for a moment before going back the way I'd come. I had to find Alice first…

Mike's P.O.V.

Hm…something was wrong…I contemplated this for a moment while sitting in an old tree, my vantage point.

"A-ha!" I thought as I recognized the problem.

There were only four vampires approaching…wait, no, three…What was going on? I had expected all of them to come. Dammit! They had to make everything so freaking complicated all the time. Ah, well…regardless of that minor setback…this was going to be fun. I knew I was enjoying myself a little too much.

I smirked mischievously as I saw three blurs in the distance. I had amazing sense. "Well," I thought climbing down swiftly, "let the games begin."

Jasper's P.O.V.

I had been running for thirty seconds when I heard the frantic voice of my wife. This propelled my forward and I went noticeably faster.

"Alice, honey, what's wrong?" I asked as I reached the small clearing, gasping suddenly as I was filled with a variety of strong emotions.

My petite wife had her arms around me before I could finish that sentence.

"Oh, Jasper…" she sighed. I could feel the relief literally coming off her in waves.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked gently, stroking her back with my thumbs.

"You…" she paused here to take an unnecessary breath. "You weren't going to come back."

"What..." 'What do you mean' was what I had started to ask but my beautiful wife continued. I was having a hard time believing anything was wrong with her arms wrapped around me like that. I was like worry and pain ceased to exist when small, amazing, perfect Alice was there.

"It was so terrible. You didn't see it coming, none of you did. It was…oh my god…" she said quickly. At the end of her sentence, her mood shifted into hopeless despair. "Jasper," she asked lightly, almost fearfully, "where are the others?"

I gasped, suddenly catching onto what she had said.

She didn't need another answer. "Oh my god…Jasper, they're not going to make it. They're not going to see it coming. They're going to be DESTROYED!" She was in hysterics by the end of her rambling, her eyes wild.

"Alice, honey, calm down please," I said quietly, placing my hand on her shoulder. Once she did, I asked her, "Now, what can we do?"

She went into business mode immediately. The woman was truly amazing. "He's fast as a new vampire, like scary fast, even for one of us. I think he could outrun Edward. Maybe we could divert his attention and save Bella…" I saw the danger in her eyes, the hesitancy she had while she spoke. How many of us would be destroyed?

"Where is she?" I whispered quickly, solemnly. I trusted my wife completely.

"She's in a small meadow, near a cave, I think. There's a spring nearby. Move the rocks and you'll find her in the cave. He spread her blood out so you can't rely on your sense of smell."

I sighed and said, "You're not coming." It literally brought me pain to give the pixie-like girl I loved so completely any pain at all.

"No." She set her jaw. "I have to. I'm not letting you go out there alone. You'll have no chance if he…"

I knew that she was right but I couldn't let her come with me. All I could think about was never being able to see her beautiful face, her quick, graceful, yet undeniably attractive lope, to never see her squealing in excitement for simple things like shopping or because Bella was coming over. I couldn't stand it. I wouldn't be able to deal with it if she was destroyed—I flinched as I thought this—by that vile, stupid Mike Newton. She had to be here…even if I wasn't.

"No," I said sternly but my eyes were pleading with her. "Please Alice. I can't lose you."

Her eyes softened a bit and she whispered, "Well you're not going alone."

She looked to her left and I followed her gaze to Emmett and Rosalie. Oh, I had forgotten they were there. "Emmett," she called softly.

"No, I'm not leaving her," he said, not taking his eyes off Rose who was still mumbling to herself.

"Alice, I'll have to go alone. I have to at least try to save Bella and the others," I pleaded with her again.

She was about to say something when Rosalie with her voice low and clear said her first sentence since we'd found her. "Emmett, go, save Bella for me and I'll stay with Alice."

"But…" he began to protest but she silenced him with a kiss. I kissed Alice silently as well and waited for Emmett to say he was ready.

He sighed, obviously torn when Rose said, "Please just go…and be careful."

Then we were off, running as fast as we possibly could. "You can do it, Jasper." The wind carried my wife's sweet voice to me.

"I love you too," I whispered before focusing on the task at hand.

**Ah, well…there you go…I suppose it's better than nothing right? I have the next chapter started so…we'll see when it gets finished…**


	12. One Down

**XD CHAPTER TWELLLVVVEEEE! (hahaha as if you didn't already know this). So…I hope you liked the last chapter. I want you guys to bombard me with questions because really, it's incredibly difficult to answer all your questions if I do not know what you guys want answered. Try to understand that when I write, it's like there's this whole story or movie or something in my head…so I understand it perfectly. I mean…it's mine. ) So please do that and I can update and answer your questions within my story. So everybody wins, I make you happy which makes me happy and you get an update sooner because I know what you want me to write about. **

**So here you go:**

Edward's P.O.V.

Where was she? Where was my Bella? Her scent was maddening, suffocating me from all sides.

"Keep moving, Edward," I chided myself. I wouldn't be able to stand it if Bella was hurt because of my stupid mistake. Judging from the fact that I could smell her delicious blood everywhere, I was already too late to stop that. Hopefully I wasn't too late…

"Stop it!" I coached myself. I wouldn't find her if my mind was preoccupied with thinking about…that.

"Edward, stop," Esme whispered, her voice low and quick. I slowed to a halt and looked at her questioningly.

She held up a finger and thought, "Listen."

I closed my eyes and slowly let go of the blocks I had put around my mind.

"I hear someone coming."

"Her blood is everywhere."

"Where's that cave?"

"Remember, this is for Rose…"

"One…two…"

My eyes snapped open as I caught this last thought and I pushed Esme out of the way in time to see a blur pass through right where she had been.

"Who…" Carlisle started to say but I shushed him by raising a finger.

"Dammit! Okay, one more time…"

I growled quietly and knew that if I looked in the mirror, my eyes would be black as night. This time I was ready to take him down.

He came running at Carlisle this time and I launched myself at him, knocking him to the ground. He glared at me hatefully from under me with red eyes. Then, the sides of his mouth twisted up into a sick smile.

"Do you smell her blood? She tasted lovely. You underestimated me, Cullen."

I growled ferociously. He just smirked and whispered, moving his face up to meet mine, "I win."

In the split second where I allowed myself to take a look at his mind, I saw his plan. "Carlisle, Esme, leave now." Esme hesitated for a moment but I saw them both leave out of the corner of my eye.

His eyes flashed once and before I knew it, I was spiraling down into a tunnel of deep darkness. Then the dreams began…

**Yes, I agree, short chapters suck. The next one will be longer by a LOT. Just tell me what you wanna know. Oh! I should tell you. Yes, Mike's plans were foiled by Jasper's decision to return to Alice instead of continuing on with the others in the chapter before this. XD GO JASPER!!! I'll update soon. **


	13. Edward's Worst Nightmare

**Hello everyone! ) So I suppose being sick does have its perks…I get to give you guys more chapters. Haha…mmm…thirteen's my favorite number. **

**Okay so this one is dedicated to my favorite person, dimesofthenile. She's AMAZING! Go read her stories! Well…I suppose you can read this chapter first but after! Or before, either way…just read them. She's a good writer. **

Edward's P.O.V.:

"Edward?" Bella's beautiful voice called out. "Edward?"

"Bella, where are you?" I called softly. What was going on?

I heard the sound of her musical laugh as she appeared in the trees ahead. I raced to meet her but she started running. It was like no matter how fast I went, she was always just out of my reach.

Suddenly, she stopped in the darkest, deepest part of the forest. "Edward?" she called out softly, her arms out, reaching for me.

Immediately I went into her embrace.

"Edward," she whispered, her tone changing. She sounded all wrong…cold and harsh.

I took a step back from her. "Yes?"

"This is your fault. I've changed my mind. I was wrong. I don't love you," she said, her eyes holding malice.

No, this couldn't be happening. That's when I remembered what I heard in Rosalie's thoughts. This was just a dream. It wasn't real. Was it?

"You left me, Edward!" she yelled. "How can I trust you after that?"

"Please, Bella…" I said softly. Please let this be a dream.

"No, Edward! I waited for you long enough. And you know what? I realized how stupid I was. I gave up so much for you. You don't even know what I went through. That was pure hell. I went through hell more than once for you and you couldn't even protect me? You couldn't save me, Edward?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked quietly. Her words struck me to the core. How could I hurt beautiful, perfect Bella like that? What kind of monster was I? Oh my god…

She smiled but it didn't reach her cold eyes. "I'm leaving. I'm going with Mike, Edward."

With that, she turned away and went into that sick vampire's arms. I was left there, shocked in the middle of the forest.

This couldn't be a dream. Her warmth, the trees…it all felt so real. Her words made so much sense.

All of a sudden, it was dark. How long had I been standing here, hoping she'd come back?

"EDWARD!" I heard the frantic voice of my sister, Alice.

I raced to meet her. "What's wrong?"

"It's…B…Bella. She…oh my god."

She was pointing toward something to my left and I followed her gaze to something on the ground. Oh my god. Bella laid there, mangled beyond repair, her cold, lifeless eyes barely visibly in a mess of ripped skin and broken bones.

"Bella?" I sobbed quietly. "Alice…what…what happened?"

"Mike couldn't resist. He sucked her almost completely dry but they were attacked by a pack of werewolves. She was caught in the middle."

"Edward?" Rosalie said, coming out of the trees. "Oh, I see you've found Bella. Well, she got what she deserved, didn't she? She ruined our family. Actually, wait, no you did. You ruined it all, Edward."

"No…Rose," I started to say, trying to explain through my sobs. This couldn't be happening.

"Edward," Esme said, coming up behind her. "She's right; this is your entire fault. You shouldn't have left her. You should've changed her. I…I think you should leave."

I looked at her disbelievingly. She couldn't be serious. Was she actually asking me to leave the family? Her face was stern. "Bella was like my daughter, Edward."

I couldn't believe this. In a time span of five minutes, I just lost my love, my family, and my reason to live. I couldn't even get my revenge on Mike since he was already dead!

Oh my god…

"Go away, Edward. Don't ever come back."

I woke up as I was running away, the darkness and hopelessness already taking up the space in my heart.

"Bella? Bella!" I yelled. Was it just a dream?

**Oooh…Edward has scary nightmares, huh? I for one think they're terrible. Well, I hope you guys liked it. Oh, and don't forget to read dimesofthenile's stories please! Well I mean I can't force you to do anything but I'd really appreciate it. )**


	14. AuthorsNote, so sorry

**Hello Everyone! **

**I know, I know, this is exceptionally cruel writing an author's note like this but please, just listen. **

**Okay, first I would like to apologize. I know you haven't heard from me in quite a while. I am in the process of writing the next few chapters for each of my stories actually and I felt the need to give you an update about that. For further information and news about anything having to do with my fan fics, I created a LiveJournal. Let me know if you have one as well! Oh, you'll find the link on my profile. **

**I truly am sorry and I hope that you will all give me one more chance and continue reading my story. Each and every one of your reviews means a lot to me as well as the fact that you take the time to read this. Expect to hear from me a lot in the very near future seeing as I am lining up quite a lot of chapters and updates for you guys. Making up for lost time, you know. **

**Thanks so much for listening! **

**EmoDre **


	15. Saving Bella

**Hello! I am so sorry about the wait. Oh, if you go onto my profile here, you'll see a link to my LiveJournal. It really is helpful. I explain everything especially if there's any problems understanding, tell you when to expect the next chapter, and sometimes even offer sneak peeks. So I'd advise you to go look at it. Alright, I won't delay this any longer. **

_Emmett's P.O.V.:_

I slowed down for a moment, causing Jasper to shoot me a confused glance. I held up one hand and came to an abrupt stop. Facing toward the sky, I realized that Alice hadn't been exaggerating; Bella's blood really was everywhere, pressing in from al sides. For a moment, I tried to figure out her position. Then, I cried out, exasperated.

"I…can't…find her," I said in a voice so low that Jasper, who was standing next to me, had to lean in to hear.

Jasper nodded and closed his eyes. He was feeling all the emotions of the surrounding forest within a five-mile radius. I waited there silently as Jasper was deep in concentration. Suddenly, he let out a gasp and his face twisted in pain and he clutched his chest. Slowly, he raised one hand and pointed toward the northeast. And we immediately took off running, Jasper hanging back because of the pain he was obviously feeling.

It was exactly as Alice had described it, not that I'd ever doubted her. Of course it was. My heightened sense of hearing allowed me to hear faint scratching sounds and whimpers of pain.

"Bella," Jasper whispered but before the word was even fully out of his mouth, the stone that blocked the entrance of the cave was gone and a writhing Bella was in my arms. She seemed to calm slightly after hearing the sound of my voice whispering calming assurances in her ear. She was doused in blood and her clothes were in tatters. Apart from that, it seemed to me that she had been undergoing the transformation for a while now. Maybe it was almost complete?

I shook my head and cradled her in my arms, impatient to get back to my lovely wife who had been recently returned to me.

_Mike's P.O.V.:_

Ha! Take that you sorry excuse for a vampire! Bella deserves so much better, a whole man…someone like…me. I laughed in triumph as I thought about that terrible seed of doubt that I'd planted in Edward's mind. He really did have a tremendous amount of anxiety over changing Bella and he truly believed he was monster; I saw this with a quick glance inside the inner workings and troubles that resided in Edward Cullen's mind. Stupid, typical Cullen…becoming a vampire was the best thing that ever happened to me.

But enough about that, I won't have to worry about him anymore…

I smirked as my thoughts took on a more pleasant route. Bella would be mine soon, my equal and lover. She would finally be with whom she belonged with. Beautiful, loving, perfect Bella. I sighed, imagining our eternity. I had been wise when I hid her, spreading her blood out like that. I cover up my tracks quite well, I'd say.

Well, that I'd taken care of two Cullens, Edward and that blonde, feisty, horrible excuse for a person, Rosalie. Honestly, I don't know why they even bothered with her. I have to admit that I regretted not being able to watch her tear herself apart but my priorities were with Bella at the time. The physical injuries were actually an unexpected and added bonus. Who would've known that "perfect" Rosalie was insecure enough to let a little seed of doubt completely consume and ransack her mind?

That left five more Cullens. I believe two were already weakened a great deal. The one whose ability involved emotions, Jasper I think, would probably too overwhelmed with that of those around him to be a true threat to me. Also, Rosalie's partner, Emmett, though strong physically, would never leave his love's side now. I'd learned almost immediately that Rosalie was his life force, his sole reason for living so as long as she was how she is now, I don't think he would be so much in the fighting mood.

Keeping this in mind, I decided to check on my wondrous Bella before continuing with any further strategy-making.

Traveling toward the hiding spot rapidly, under the cover of trees and such, I noticed that something felt different, off somehow. This was reason enough for me to increase my speed dramatically. Bella was the central core of this whole strategy. If anything happened to her…

Arriving in the small clearing, I let out a string of curses. The boulder that had locked her in was thrown away and she was gone. Damn it! How could I have been so stupid? It was probably those older ones…Carlisle and Esme. Why did I let them go? I should've finished them all off while I had the chance!

For a moment, I listened intently then heard a slightly abnormal rustling in the leaves several miles in front of me. This being the only lead I had, I took off cautiously after them. Oh god…not Bella. They took Bella!

_Emmett's P.O.V.:_

Jasper and I rotated transporting Bella in shifts though his were always shorter. If anyone were to follow us, we wanted to make sure that there was more than one trail that could be traced to us.

I decided that Bella seemed to be in the last stage of the transformation. Strangely enough, she was not screaming out as I remembered I had during my own so many years ago. She just made various whimpering noises…almost as if she were asleep and not experiencing the worst pain of your existence.

Suddenly, Jasper pointed behind us to let me know that someone was following. My gaze hardened and I focused on moving as fast as I could back to Rosalie and the rest of my family. They'd know what to do.

After passing her off to Jasper, I dodged trees then went to meet him once again. I carried her now when I heard a twig crack, a deafening sound in the formerly silent forest. Seeing him launch himself at me, I ducked to avoid Mike Newton's attempted tackle. I closed my eyes and reminded myself to remain concentrated on my goal, get Bella to safety. I relied on the skills and instincts I used primarily for hunting to let me run blindly in the forest then.

I heard a feral snarl a moment later followed by a more familiar animalistic growl. Jasper was there. He tackled Mike, catching him off-guard and giving me more time and distance in order to perform my task. As soon as I left Bella in capable hands, I would go back, offer Jasper some back-up, and then take Mike down myself. It would be particularly gruesome, I think, seeing as I wanted or rather needed revenge for the state that my wife was currently in. I did not know if this was reversible but I just needed to hurt the one responsible for it.

Finally, after pushing myself to go faster and farther than before, I was almost at the place where I had left Rose and Alice. Suddenly, Bella stopped writhing. What I saw shocked me enough to slow down and almost drop her.

I continued running, however, trying to focus. When I reached the clearing, I heard a sharp intake of breath as Alice saw what I had seen. Bella was staring up at me with cold, malicious violet eyes.

I just stared at her, in shock. What was going on? This wasn't normal, not at all.

With a quiet, almost ghostly voice, she whispered, "Where is he?"

Alice and I glanced at each other, if possibly paler than normal.

My mind could only register one thing, Bella was awake. I had completed my task successfully. I hadn't failed.

**Haha…I hope you all like it. ) I'll update soon. Please review! **


End file.
